Secrets Revealed
by ealperin
Summary: It's Richard's Birthday, and Linda's not the only one with a surprise birthday gift. not cannon
1. Chapter 1

"Secrets Revealed" - working title Part 1 from Richard's p.o.v.  
Disclaimer as usual: I don't own the characters in this story  
Pairs: Richard Malverne and Linda Danvers  
Plot: Richard and Linda both have secrets but which one is (something… something… something… )  
Anywho… here it is…

Today's the day that I turn 21. You think that it would be fun, right? I mean, every birthday you have should be different from the last one.

I shut the cash register closed and thanked the last customer for coming.

As soon as he left I sighed to myself in despair, turning the 'we're open' sign over and stuck a post-it note for Linda, my girlfriend of a few years now, to go through the back door.

As I walked back to the cash register and I flicked on the TV, a reporter announced

"Breaking news. A Supergirl sighting in downtown Leesburg…"

I tuned the rest out, peeled off my t-shirt and went to the nearby bathroom, smirking.

Supergirl.

Now that's someone I'll never get tired of seeing around town.

I remembered the first time I met her; I was right outside the store. Some idiot had stolen my car key after I had gone into the storage room to see if I had extra samples of something.

By the time I came back, my car keys were gone and I saw the guy sprinting down the block. I ran outside to try and catch him and was almost run over by a car. Thankfully, _she_ was there and stopped the car from plowing into me.

"You okay?" I remember her asking me as I looked into her brilliant baby blues, dumbfounded. She had placed the car down and walked towards me with a quizzical look in her eyes, but the only words I could muster out of my stammering mouth were 'man' and 'stole car'. She told me to stay put and then flew off. Within a few minutes, she had found the guy and melted the doors to my car shut so the guy wouldn't escape.

"Sorry about the car-", she said sheepishly as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Next thing I knew, Linda was next to me and I was on my bed inside my house.

"You scared me.", she said, her blue eyes, stern.

I asked her what had happened and she said that I had fainted and that she saw me on the ground and brought me back here.

I closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, washing my face with ice cold water wondering why I did that. I patted my face dry and looked at my chin in the mirror seeing newly sprouted peach fuzz. I shut off the faucet and turned on the shower, quickly washing myself. As soon as I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I heard the door open and heard Linda say

"Richard, you in here?"

"Yeah." I replied back going to the door and twisting the doorknob, only to find out that it was stuck. I tried yanking the door, but it wouldn't budge. I heard a gust of wind near the doorway.

"Don't worry, I got it." I heard Linda say as she put a paper bag down and told me to move away from the door. I did as she told and saw the doorknob twist around. She pushed the door inwards and ripped it off its hinges.

"Holy!-'' I started to say.

"I'm so sorry-", she quickly said as she balanced part of the door onto the bathtub, "I'll pay for a new one.''

I shook my head and told her that it needed to be replaced anyway.

I saw her let go of the door handle and look at me slowly, with her blue eyes, head to toe, her mouth opening a fraction.

"_Great Scott."_ she murmured.  
"Pardon?" I asked.

She quickly broke out of her daze and said, "Oh, uhm, nothing. I'll just wait out here. ", blushing.

I was zipping my pants up when she said " I like your Superman boxers."

_How did she know I was wearing-?_

Then I looked down at my waist and saw a hint of a 'S'.

"Uhm, thanks. I got them at the Daily Planet gift store.", I said as I pulled my shirt on. " Is it cold out there?" I said, changing the subject, after I had cleared my throat.

"No, not really. Why?" She stated, taking a quick peek at me.

"Just wondering." I said matter-of-factly as I grabbed my jacket and went outside. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Richard, there's something I have to tell-" she said her voice stopping at mid-sentence and looking at me in worry.

"Me too." I said interrupting her train of thought. We both exchanged looks at each other, then cracked up.

"You go first, birthday boy." She teased, lightly punching me in the shoulder, then holding my hand.

"Well to start off, I don't know how to say this or where to begin, but-'' My voice trailed off as I gazed into her blue eyes. It was definitely a pair of brilliant ones that I had seen before.

"But….?" ,she said, perking an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Linda, I went to the doctor last week and he told me that I have cancer."

I felt her hand let go of mine and saw her leaning onto a nearby building for support.

"What?" she said in a hushed tone.

I repeated it again and told her that I was going for chemotherapy this coming week. We stared at each other in silence then walked to a nearby restaurant.

"So, uhm, what did you want to tell me?" I asked her after she had gotten some water.

She grasped my hands and said in a serious tone that I had never heard her use before, ''Richard, Look at me-" ,I looked at her wonderful eyes again and I could have sworn I've seen them on someone else's face, " I will do everything in my power to help you get through this. You _will get through this. We will get through this. Together." _I could have sworn I saw her eyes faintly go red as I felt warmth from her hands.

"Thanks, Linda. '' I said, honestly as I looked into her eyes again. She stared into mine and said "There's something I need to show you."

She pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket and tied it around my eyes.

"Ooo. I like surprises."

I heard her chuckle and say, "I know."

"Did you get me a Ferrari or something?" I asked excitedly after we got out of the restaurant.

"It's more along the lines of the 'or something," she said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Secrets Revealed" working title….Part 2 from Linda's p.o.v.

Disclaimer: same as the first one.. Don't own anything..blah,blah blah….

Pairs: Linda and Richard.

Part 2

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nearby alleyway. "You know we didn't give the waiter a tip.", he said in the midst of running. "It doesn't matter." I said as we stopped.

He ended up bumping into me and yelped as he plowed into my back, which didn't hurt, of course.

"Can I take this off now?" he asked as he felt for the knot.

"Nope, not yet." I said, making sure it was tight.

"Aww-" he whined.

"And no peeking." I stated, as I held his shoulders firmly and floated an inch off the ground with him.

"What's happening?" he said, starting to panic.

"You'll see." I said as I guided us above some trees and hovered to my favorite spot: high above the Leesburg skyline.

"Now, can I take this off?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as he gawked at me, his eyes wide open.

"Linda?!" he stammered.

"This is what I wanted to show you. I said as I transformed into Supergirl. I saw his face go pale, and then his eyes rolled  
back into his head, while his whole body went limp.

_Great. He fainted._

I scanned the skyline for the nearest flat building and landed onto the rooftop, placing him gently on the concrete.

I used my Super-hearing to check his heart rate.

He was fine, just unconscious.

I sighed.

_Poor guy._

He looks so peaceful while unconscious.

His mouth hung open and I saw some drool drip down from it.

His green eyes fluttered behind his eyelids as I took off my boot, thinking that I could wake him up by making him inhale the  
inside of my boot.

Then again, I put my boot back on and chuckled, imagining him coughing. His eyes opened up slowly and he said,

"Supergirl! Boy, am I glad to see you here. I had the weirdest dream that my girlfriend was you!"

I walked towards him and cupped his chin in my hand.

"It wasn't a dream, Richard." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper. I saw his eyes light up. He then walked backwards, away from me, then ran.

"Woah! Where do you think_ you're_ going?!" I said, flying over his head, landing in front of him with my ars folded across my chest.  
__________________________________________________ ________________


End file.
